Snow and Licorice
by Mei Aihara
Summary: Sarah meets up with an old 'friend' only to possibly lose her maybe for good this time. Someone pointed out about the rating not fitting the first chapter but the second eases into the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah's POV

"Sarah come on concentrate" Will called as I lost concentration again I sighed and got off Scarlett "I can't help it" I said I seen Chloe glancing over and rolling her eyes before returning to listen to Zoey "huh what" I said turning back to Will "I said that if you can't get it right soon someone else will have to take your place" he repeated all hope of me listening was lost when a new car and horse trailer showed up as fancy as when I had first turned up Will walked over to the car as a girl got out from the backseat they talked for a minute while everyone else went over including myself "Snow" I said in surprise "hey Sarah" she said shyly "what are you doing here" I asked happily giving her a quick hug she returned the hug easily "you always talk about riding her so I thought I might give it a try" she admitted blushing I laughed "thanks but you didn't have to" I said "I know but I wanted to" she defended I held my hands up smiling "ease up I was only teasing" I said she smiled before a noise from the trailer got our attention I followed her around the back where Bailey was letting her horse out "Licorice" I said grinning and patting the stallion he nuzzled against my jacket pocket "I swear it's like he knows when I have treats even if their not for him" I said holding the pocket closed after all those were for Scarlett not him "you two know each other" Will asked "uh yeah it's complicated" I said quickly before we left to find Licorice's stall it didn't take her long to get him settled in the stall next to Scarlett I got my own mare settled into her stall much to both of their pleasure we said bye and went out to face the rest of them.

Scarlett's POV

"Hey I missed you" Licorice said "who's the newbie" Chilli asked from across from us "this is Licorice we knew each other before Sarah came here" I said "Licorice this is Chilli, Pepper, Button, Calypso, Jimber, Aztec and Sunburst" I introduced each horse by nodding to them as I said their name "hey nice to meet you" he said happily Chilli and Pepper rolled their eyes and scoffed turning away from us but all the others said hello.

Sarah's POV

"Um Snow this is Will, Bailey, Chloe, Zoey, Alma, Noni and Molly" I said introducing each person by pointing to them Chloe and Zoey came over excitedly talking to Snow nearly pushing me out of the way "um actually if it's okay I might just stick by Sarah" Snow said shyly I laughed at the shock on their faces before turning as a car came up the driveway I sighed when I seen it was for me "did you want to come over" I asked softly glancing at Snow from the corner of my eye I could see that the rest of them were confused she shook her head "the last time I came over we nearly got caught" she said laughing "yeah but they know we've been emailing so it's not hard to figure out" I pointed out she shrugged "besides Licorice most probably will want to spend time with Scarlett" I reasoned she giggled "true point there" she said I went over to my driver and asked him to wait a bit he nodded "coming I have to grab my stuff before we leave" I said "are we still okay to come over Sarah" Alma asked "uh yeah sure" I said smiling her and Molly went to grab their bags as well "can I talk to you for a sec" I asked the white haired girl next to me she nodded following behind me to a private place where we instantly kissed "i've been waiting to do that since I first seen you today" I said her hands moved to my shoulders as she leaned up and kissed me again "we'd better go before your friends get impatient" she whispered as she pulled away I nodded breathlessly and followed behind her back to the car just as Alma and Molly came out with my bag as well "thanks" I said smiling we said bye to the rest of them and left.

Snow's POV

I love Sarah but at the moment I wish I could have her to myself our hands automatically sought each other out on the seat in between us while we were both looking out the windows on our own sides "Miss Whitney your parents returned home" the driver called "thank you" Sarah replied calmly "Sarah" I asked confused "don't worry about it they won't know" she promised "Sar that's not what i'm worried about" I sighed she turned to face me surprised at the childhood nickname i'd given her "i'm fine Snow really" she said eventually turning back to the window I sighed and turned to her friends "so Alma and Molly" I said curiously they nodded "I hope you don't find it rude but how do you know Sarah" Alma asked I glanced at Sarah she nodded without looking at me "Sarah and I have been dating for just over two years now" I replied they both looked surprised "but we thought Sarah had a crush on Will" Molly said "I did for a while I don't just like girls" Sarah said as we pulled up.

We spent the whole time up in Sarah's room giggling and chatting until we were called for dinner it turned out Sarah's parents had only come home for a little while so we ended up eating alone before quickly going back up to Sarah's room she turned some music on and we messed around for a little while before I began getting breathless I collapsed back on Sarah's bed and watched them for a few minutes until Sarah looked over worried I shook my head telling her I was fine she looked unsure but went back to dancing around with Alma and Molly until the music stopped, and Sarah suggested we go to bed I glanced at Sarah trying to hide how much I wanted to kiss her I looked down gritting my teeth and clenching my hands into fists as tears welled up in my eyes from a sharp pain in my chest I struggled to stay awake as the pain nearly made me black out "Snow" I heard Sarah saying as the pain began fading again "excuse me for a moment I just need some water" I mumbled getting up and going downstairs I grabbed my backpack and got the small bottle of pills out shaking two into my hand and putting it back going into the kitchen and taking them with some water I waited a moment to see if the pain would come back when it didn't I went back upstairs and noticed that Alma and Molly weren't in the room but their sleeping bags were set up Sarah came back first from her bathroom after getting changed instantly she came over gently pushing me back onto the bed and straddling my lap she leaned down pressing her lips to mine hard I kissed her back my hands moving to rest against her thighs we stayed like that for a few minutes before someone cleared their throat we sat up looking over to where her friends were "sorry i'd been trying not to but apparently Sarah can't wait until morning" I said jokingly "it's fine really" Alma said as they each went to where they were sleeping it wasn't long until silence overtook the room Alma was laying over the right side at the end of the bed while Molly was laying over the left side at the end of the bed Sarah and I were laying in the middle of the bed I was facing the door with Sarah laying behind me her arm draped over my waist while she slept.

The second I woke up I curled my legs up to try and stop the pain "Snow what's wrong" Sarah mumbled behind me the pain subsided a little enough that I could talk and probably walk alright "nothing i'm fine" I said getting up and heading to the door I had to keep stopping as I tried to get to my backpack eventually as I got to the stairs the pain became too much and I collapsed.

Sarah's POV

I sat up as I heard a bang Alma and Molly were just waking up glancing next to me confirmed that Snow was gone and I don't think she got mad at anything I got up and bolted out my bedroom door fear took a hold of me when I seen Snow laying at the bottom of the stairs "no, no, no these were supposed to have stopped" I muttered racing down to her "Sarah what's going on" I looked up and seen Alma and Molly standing at the door "it's complicated" I said quickly going for where my pocket would normally be with my cellphone before remembering that I was wearing pajamas I bit my lip to hold the tears as I raced to the kitchen grabbing the phone there and calling my mother the call went through to voice mail "mom please pick up it's an emergency" I said hanging up "what is going on Sarah" Molly asked "it's a condition that Snow has I thought the attacks had stopped but I guess she just got better at hiding them" I explained someone's phone started ringing "would one of you please get that I think it's mine or Snow's" I said quickly I heard one of them run off as I check to make sure that Snow wasn't badly injured "here it was hers" Molly said handing it to me "thanks Molly" I replied answering "Snow I know you went to see Sarah but we need you home" I heard her mother's voice "actually Snow had an attack I don't really know what happened one minute she was fine and the next I heard a bang and when I came out to check she was unconscious I think she fell" I said quietly "Sarah is she okay she's not hurt is she" her mother panicked "I don't think so not visibly no" I said "i'll be over soon just keep an eye on her" she said "I already called an ambulance she hasn't had an attack for ages I thought she was over it" I whispered "she was never over it Sarah she just pushed it aside when she came to see you" her mother replied just before she hung up I let the phone drop from my hand the ambulance ended up getting here before her mother by a few seconds "I didn't know we woke up this morning and she seemed fine I should've notice something" I said wiping my cheeks her mother hugged me tightly trying to calm me down "Sarah you can't blame yourself she's been hiding it for a while now half the time not even the doctors notice something's wrong" she assured me I nodded my breath coming in short gasps.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah's POV

"Sarah honey wake up" I felt someone shake my shoulder I woke up slowly rubbing my eyes looking at my girlfriend's mother "morning" she said handing me a bottle of water I took it gratefully drinking about half of it in one go "you have school and riding" she pointed out I glanced at the hospital bed i'd spent the past month sitting next to except for riding and to quickly go home and shower i'd even been skipping school "I can't the only reason i've left when I did is because it's not fair on Scarlett and Licorice" I said quietly "Sarah school I can watch her" she said she handed me my school uniform and pointed to the bathroom for me to get changed I gave in and did as I was told before heading out the front I seen my friends waiting for me I waved at them nervously "how is she" Molly and Alma asked "no change she's still in the coma" I mumbled accepting the hug they each gave me "what's with you three what is Sarah related to the girl or something" Zoey taunted "Zoey stop it" Chloe snapped dragging her sister ahead with a quick glance to Alma.

"Hey sorry i'm late I got held back in class" I said breathlessly sitting down at the lunch table with them "oh and Zoey 'the girl' as you put her, her name is Snow and she's my girlfriend" I added Chloe looked at Alma again and Zoey's jaw dropped I smirked and started talking to Alma and Molly about the sleepover night "didn't she seem a little breathless after a bit of messing around with the music" Molly said "yeah but when I asked her about it she didn't say anything about it" I pointed out "one you never asked her about it and two maybe she didn't want to worry you" Molly said "it's just this thing we do always been able to we just seem to know what the other's thinking our parents found it freaky she'd start asking a question and i'd finish asking" I said we laughed "would we be able to come see her after riding" Alma asked "sure if her mom let's you" I said sending a quick text asking receiving a text saying yes I nodded.

I waved to the nurse at the front desk heading to Snow's room "Miss Whitney you know the rules" she said "they're friends of ours please" I begged she sighed "alright but you might want to go in alone first she woke up for a little while around lunch but we couldn't get you or her mother" she said "wait what do you mean for a little while is she in a coma still or is she just sleeping now" I asked "just sleeping soundly her heart is normal" she replied I smiled and said thanks glancing to Molly and Alma they nodded and said they'd see in a minute I grinned quickly hugging them both before making my way to the plain white room with Snow's name on it "knock, knock" I called softly "come in" someone called back I went in and seen Snow laying on her side facing away from the door I seen her doctor at the end of her bed "Sarah, she's awake" he said nodding and leaving as I walked closer Snow turned over facing me now "hey" she whispered smiling softly "hey you scared me" I said laughing quietly "sorry I didn't mean to I had meds in my backpack which was downstairs" she replied her hand came up reaching for me understanding her silent request I braced one hand next to her head on the pillow while the other rested against her cheek as I leaned down and kissed her deeply after months of doing this she'd learned how to keep her heart calm no matter what I did testing the theory just for fun I moved the hand that had been on her cheek under the blanket resting against her hip her hand tightened around my arm slightly but she kept her heart rate calm I pulled away both of us panting slightly "I love you" I whispered "love you too" she mumbled back "gimme a sec I need to change out of my uniform" I said stepping away and moving to the bathroom "you don't have to leave" she said I turned to her surprised "you don't have to leave to change it wouldn't be the first time" she said again blushing "no but it's about the only thing the can change your heart rate unwillingly" I replied she shrugged I sighed and set my bag down "if I get caught it's your fault" I accused playfully she grinned sitting back and watching me I changed quickly Alma and Molly coming in just as I was buttoning my shirt they looked amused "her fault" Snow and I said at the same time pointing to each other "hey how is it my fault you were the one that insisted I didn't have to leave" I complained "so i'm sick I can say whatever" she said laughing "you've been sick your whole life Snow that never used to stop you from biting your lip to hold something back" I replied her face instantly saddened at the reminder "damn it sorry big mouth I don't know when to stop" I said quickly she shook her head "don't be sorry I do have a question though" she said I sat up on the edge of her bed "sure anything" I said knowing when she asked to ask me a question it meant she was nervous or shy about it "we both know i'm never going to get better so why are you dating me" she asked looking down at her lap "what brought this on" I asked confused "the thing about you having a crush on Will" she admitted "Snow that was months ago and it never went past a crush i'm dating you because I want to" I said getting more and more confused and hurt each passing moment "I know how long ago it was but I try my up most hardest just to keep up with you most of the time and you could have you choice of boys or girls to date so why pick the sick one" she persisted "I told you because I want to yes I could have my choice but you're the one i'm in love with" I said "that's not a reason Sarah i'm hopeless i'm constantly in and out of hospital heck we met in hospital this is my life and you don't deserve to be dragged down with me-" I slammed my hand down on the bed startling her into silence tears burned at my eyes but I ignored them for now "never say that about yourself again you are the furthest thing from hopeless yes you're sick so what it doesn't stop you from doing what you want if if there is anything in this world that I don't deserve it a having a beautiful girl like you to call my own" I snapped quickly going over and grabbing my bag and leaving I got all the way out the front before I actually started crying.

Snow's POV

My head dropped back onto the pillow as more tears came and the pain started again I turned onto my side and curled my legs up my hands clutching each other in front of my chest I could faintly hear my doctor talking with my mother about surgery quickly pressing the morphine button I sat up and wiped my cheeks "don't do it" I cut in "if we don't you will die soon Snow" he said "I don't care i've lost count of how many times i've been in so much pain or so numb that I say things to Sarah that I don't mean and in turn break her heart all over again just up my tablets and let me spend the remainder of my days in peace please that's all I want" I said shaking my head he held his hands up "very well then there's nothing else we can do" he said handing me a new bottle of pills I took them my heart feeling heavy though I knew that this was the only way I could see Sarah and not hurt her yet "thank you" I mumbled accepting my clothes and dressing quickly "don't take any yet they'll counter act the morphine" he said I nodded following Alma and Molly from the room.

"Hey Will I was wondering could I maybe-" I stopped unsure how to ask what I wanted "-ride Licorice" I heard from behind me I turned and faced my girlfriend "shouldn't you be in the hospital" she asked me I shook my heard "I won't be going back" I said "wait what happened" she asked "she refused a surgery that could have saved her life because she didn't want to hurt you anymore" we both looked over to where Alma and Molly were coming up to us "are you an idiot" Sarah snapped to me "no i'm just sick and tired of being the one to send you away crying" I replied "you don't send me away I leave of my own choice and why would you refuse it if you really didn't want to hurt me you should have brought it up to me before you made the choice Snow" she pleaded "i'm afraid to do anything with you for fear you could get hurt, I love you so much yes it hurts when you shut me out but it would hurt a hell of a lot more if you left entirely" she added quietly I stepped forward placing a couple of fingers under her chin tilting her head up to face me "I could never leave you wouldn't be the only one with a broken heart then" I murmured kissing her quickly "please just go through with the surgery i'll do anything" she pleaded me "i'll talk to my doctor but for today I just want one more ride" I said she nodded turning to Will "would it be okay" she asked "one ride you can go on the trail but Sarah Molly and Alma all go with you" he said we both nodded and he let us go instead going to Zoey's private lesson "do you mind if I also go with them" Chloe asked suddenly "no that's fine if they'll let you" Will said surprised she glanced over to us and spotted Alma instantly blushing "you guys go ahead and tack up i'll be there in a minute" I said they nodded doing as I said I quickly made my way over to Chloe "you like her don't you" I asked she blushed deeper instantly denying my comment "I do not that's stupid I like boys not girls" she stammered holding her hands up and backing up a little "you know she'd probably give you a chance if you tried to be a little nicer also thank you for sticking up for Sarah that day in the hospital" I said waving and going up to meet the others I smiled when I seen Sarah had gotten Licorice ready for me "thanks" I said it was only a few seconds before Chloe came over "may I please come along" she asked me shyly I nodded gratefully when Molly offered to help me up into the saddle.

Sarah's POV

On more than one occasion i'd annoyed Snow when her mom had asked me to keep an eye on here so now that Will had asked the same thing it still annoyed her "Sarah i'm fine" she said for what seemed like the dozenth time "I know maybe I just like to look over at you if you don't like it i'll stop" I teased looking away glancing back out of the corner of my eye I seen her biting her bottom lip her thighs barely rubbing together "seriously that does that" I laughed she glared at me before a slightly pleading look went in her eyes "no way one, friends are here two, the last time I gave in you ended up in hospital again remember" I reminded "god I was born with this thing I can put it aside when the hell are you going to touch me again" she groaned I reached across brushing my fingers down her arm "I meant sexually" she deadpanned glaring at me again I smirked reaching over again brushing my fingers up her thigh this time stopping just over the line of inappropriate before pulling away she groaned again "for crying out loud Sarah" she said we stopped the horses and dismounted quickly taking care of our horses before going over to sit by the wide river "you know I mean" Snow said "what why won't I have sex with you" I said the other girls started quietly whispering "you didn't have to be so blunt about it" she muttered I laughed "first you say that you want me to touch you then you complain when I do and then when I trying and understand what you really want you go off at me again" I said gently pushing her back so she was laying down with me kneeling over her my hands softly grasped her wrists next to her head before I moved my hands up to tangle our fingers together looking down at her she rolled her eyes "fine then get off me" she said "nope don't want to" I replied she tilted her head to the side slightly her lips barely parting but enough to let me know what she wanted rather than giving it to her I sat up and slipped off her lap "tease" she grumbled "don't you two know any self-restraint" I heard Chloe ask laughing "not really most of our time is spent together trying to keep her occupied in hospital" I said pointing to Snow and sitting down next to her she leaned her head against my shoulder and relaxed "mom says she can have the appointment booked for next week" she said quietly "good" I said seriously she looked up as I leaned down slightly pressing our lips together our eyes slipped closed for a moment before we pulled away "I love you" I whispered she pulled away completely "do you really think things will be normal after the surgery" she asked "yeah I do who knows you might even be able to do PE in school" I teased "novel concept" she joked smiling suddenly she laid down "tired" I asked "yeah a little" she admitted I nodded turning back to the other girls and talking for a few hours "we might want to get back it's getting late" I said waking Snow "what i'm still tired" she mumbled sitting up rubbing her eyes trying not to yawn "you can sleep when James comes to pick us up" I said smiling fondly "kay" she mumbled getting up and heading over to Licorice I hurried to her side when she stumbled "Snow" I asked the worry obvious "i'm fine just a little tired" she said shaking her head making herself even more dizzy "that's not tiredness Snow when will you learn to tell me the truth" I sighed leading her over to Scarlett it didn't take me long to help her up and get on behind her my arms either side of her waist I led Scarlett over to Snow's horse and untied him.

We headed back slowly so as I could keep a hold of the stallion's reins I seen Snow's mother and James both waiting by the car when we got back "Will would you take Licorice please" I called he nodded and did as I asked "James a little help" I asked my driver nodded quickly coming over and getting a hold of Snow allowing me to slip off and him to carefully pull her off and set her in the backseat Bailey offered to take care of the horses for us so we were able to get Snow back to the hospital sooner.

"I warned her that her heart wasn't stable and she shouldn't be doing anything reckless like riding now it's too serious if we don't give her the surgery now she may very well die by tomorrow" her doctor said I felt sick but I forced it down to continue listening "her heart was slowly failing but now it's sped up as I said she'll be lucky if she can live till tomorrow" he said "do the surgery she agreed to have it please just save her" I begged tears staining my cheeks "we can't not until we have her consent or her mother's i'm sorry Sarah" he said I moved forward my hands hitting against his chest as I broke down again "Sarah you're a teenager there's bound to be someone else you can fall in love with" he sighed "you don't get it I have spent almost my entire life in love with her I can't just leave it and let her die" I snapped turning and walking away instantly heading for the cafeteria where Snow's mother was "they need one of your consent to do the surgery" I told her bluntly "she said she didn't want it" she sighed defeated "we made a deal she said you could have the surgery booked for next week she won't be here next week" I said "so that's why she was asking alright fine i'm coming" she said I grabbed her hand pulling her behind me until finally the papers were signed and they were starting the surgery I paced for most of the six and a half hours of the surgery the others alternating sleeping and trying to keep me calm I almost collapsed at one stage because of how nervous I was finally her doctor came "she'll recover in a few months i'd like to keep her here until the scars begin to heal and when she gets out I do not want her back in within a week because you to get rough" he warned me "thank you, she won't and normally it's Snow who starts it I just react" I said he smiled and left the rest of us leaving shortly after.


End file.
